


Bang

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River surprises Mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Whedonland challenge: to use a line from the previous drabble. (That line is bolded)

Mal glanced up at the window and glimpsed a partial reflection of someone behind him. **River looked up through her trailing bangs.** "Bang. Ten. Nine. Eight…"

"What?" Mal was too busy landing to look back at her properly, but he knew that tone quite well. "What're you talking about, child?"

"Too shocking. Going to fall over. Seven. Six. Five…"

He just had to finish docking and then he could turn around and figure out what on earth had agitated her this time. The docking wasn't the only tricky part of dealing with folk on Demeter, and he wanted things to go smooth. Behind him, the counting continued.

"Four. Three. Two…"

Serenity finally touched down on the docking platform and Mal finally shut the thrusters down. Standing up and spinning around, he saw River, in a cheery yellow dress, staring at him excitedly.

That part was roughly normal, but what stopped the words in his throat was the fact that her hair had streaks of a similar yellow running all through it. "Wha-" he began, but the thought tangled on itself and he sat back down heavily.

"Bang."


End file.
